DIA
by nononyan
Summary: Dia itu manis. Dia itu menggemaskan. Siapapun menyukainya termasuk aku yang berprofesi sebagai pengedar Narkoba. Namun semua salah kala aku sadar bahwa ia denganku hidup dalam skenario kehidupan yang rumit. Hey! Hyuga Hinata! Sepupuku tersayang... kau mlikku./Hinata 11 tahun, Sasuke 18 tahun [DISCONTINUE]
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata

OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!

chapter 1

Hinata mengendap-endap sambil membawa boneka kelincinya. Menoleh kiri kanan, bukan karna takut ketahuan, melainkan menunggu ia ditemukan.

Gelap

Seandainya saja tubuh kecilnya itu bisa sampai ke tombol sakelar, tentu ia akan dengan senang hati menyalakan lampu yang sudah dimatikan itu. Kaki berbalut sendal kelinci berwarna pink lembut itu bergerak lembut menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin. Matanya sesekali memicing, mencoba menguji matanya dalam gelap berbekal cahaya remang-remang.

Hinata sampai pada tujuannya. Kamar sebelah. Tangan kecilnya hendak mengetuk namun ia ragu. Namun ketakutan akan mimpi yang baru ia dapat tadi mampu mengalahkan rasa ragu.

Tok tok

Hinata menunggu, namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Kembali ia mengetuk dengan suara ketukan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Masih tak ada jawaban. Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan akhirnya ia memilih masuk.

Ia menggembungkan pipi gembilnya dengan lucu sambil memutar kenop pintu secara perlahan. Didalam tak terlalu gelap meski lampu dimatikan. Semua karena cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat celah gorden ynaag lumayan lebar. Hinata melagkahkan kakinya pelan kearah sesosok makhluk yang menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

Tangan mungil itu menusuk-nusuk bahu pemuda itu dengan gemas. Meminta si empunya bahu untuk bangun.

"Sasuke-nii..."

Tak ada jawaban. Hinata kembali menusuk-nusukkan jari kecilnya disana. Gadis kecil itu kini menyejarkan bibir mungilnya tepat didepan telinga Sasuke sambil memanggilnya berulang kali dalam sebuah bisikan.

"Sasuke-nii, Hinata takut."

"Hmm" Ingin sekali Hinata memukuli bahu Sasuke saat itu juga karena pemuda itu justru berbalik memunggunginya setelah bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Hinata sudah dirundung ketakutan karena kembali terbayang mimpi buruknya barusan. Ditambah hujan mulai turun yang membuat tubuh mungilnya sedikit menggigil. Mengingat ia hanya menggunakan gaun tidur kelinci lumayan tipis karna sebelumnya justru suhu kamar sanagat panas.

Hinata beringsut naik ke ranjang tak lupa dengan boneka kelinci berwarna pinknya. Ia mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mengamati wajah tampan kakaknya yang memang sangatlah tampan. Apalagi ketika ia tidur begini.

Cukup lama ia mengamati Sasuke hingga ia memilih tertidur sambil memeluk bonekanya dan mengambil posisi memunggungi pemuda itu.

GREB

"EH?"

"Mimpi buruk, hm?" Hinata merasakan degup jantungnya menggila apalagi dengan kedua tangan besar yang memeluk perutnya dan menariknya mendekat. Hinata jelas tahu kakaknya itu tengah berteelanjang dada. Rasa hangat menjalar manis pada bagian belakan tubuhnya

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Dingin?"

Kembali Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher adiknya itu sambil bernapas hangat. Sontak saja mata bulan gadis itu melebar. Sensasi hangat itu menggelitik perutnya.

CUPH

"Atatakai.." Hinata merasakan bibir kakaknya itu terus saja memberi kecupan pada leher jenjangnya yang putih. "Kau selalu wangi" Sasuke menempelkan hidungnya lama, membiarkan ia menyesapi segala aroma yang menguar manis dari tubuh mungil adiknya itu.

"Sa-sasuke-nii, Hinata mau tidur..." Sasuke diam. Ia membalik tubuh Hinata dengan mudahnya lalu merangkup tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

JEDDER

"AAA" Hinata refleks menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada hangat Sasuke . Cukup lama keheningan tercipta. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tak ada yang kembali bersuara.

Sasuke melirik Hinata, ternyata gadis itu sudah terlelap.

"Begini lebih baik" gumam Sasuke lirih. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sekali lalu ikut menyusulnya menjemput mimpi.

.

.

.

Hinata tergopoh-gopoh lari keluar kamar Sasuke. Setelah sebuah sinar matahari menyusup dan mengetuk kelopak matanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hinata berbalik. Ia menghentikan niatnya untuk memutar kenop pintu. Menapati Sasuke yang tengah mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya.

"O-ohayou, Sasuke-nii. A-ano, Hinata mau siap-siap sekolah"

"Mana ucapan terima kasihnya?" Hinata menunduk malu. Selalu begini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sekarang sudah menumpukan tubuhnya pada lutut demi menyejarkannya dengan Hinata.

CUPH

"Sudah. Hinata mau mandi sekarang."

"Memang aku bilang di pipi?"

"T-tapikan bukannya.."

"Ganti. Disini saja" Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan sikapnya yang sangat OOC. Manja. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan realita.

"K-kenapa disana?"

"Hinata, buat ini menjadi cepat. Bukankah kau sedang terburu-buru?" Hinata tak ada pilihan lain. Ia kembali memajukan wajahnya. Yah, melaksanakan perintah dari kakak sepupunya itu.

CUPH

Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tengkuk Hinata agar tak bergerak kemana-mana. Memperdalam ciuman Hinata dengan bantuan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Hinata bisa juga terbebas dari kakak sepupunya itu setelah sekian menit terperangkap dalam lingkaran hitam yang sengaja dibuat. Hinata segera ke kamarnya meninggalkan boneka kelincinya. Ah, mungkin nanti ia harus kembali ke kamar kakaknya itu. Dan Hinata harus memastikan kalau si empunya sedang tidak berada di dalam.

Hinata sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah bermodel saylor moonnya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi dengan bantuan sang ibu. Mata pearlnya terus saja berkeliling.

"Kaa-san. Sasuke-nii mana?" Ujarnya sambil menyuap sesendok sup ke dalam mulut.

"Dia sedang terburu-buru tadi. Jadi sudah berangkat" Hinata berpikir sejenak. Kalau terburu-buru kenapa kakak sepupunya itu masih sempat-sempatnya menjahili ia tadi?. Namun Hinata tak mau ambil pusing. Jadi ia memilih meneruskan makannya. Mungkin Ko yang akan mengantarkannya kali ini.

.

.

.

Duagh!

"Mana barangnya! Brengsek!" Sasuke sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Wajahnya babak belur. Melawan 10 orang yang diliputi kemarahan luar biasa memang sulit. Namun disini bukan Sasuke yang patut disalahkan. Karena posisinya juga sebagai seorang yang telah dibohongi. Sasuke hanya berperan sebagai perantara dan pengedar. Tapi ia bukan bandar! Sialnya uang yang sudah ia dapat dari kesepuluh orang itu telah ia transfer ke bosnya.

"Akan kuurus"

"CIH! Kami sudah menunggu cukup lama. Seharusnya aku tahu, bocah kecil sepertimu takkan mampu "

"Ku beri kau jangka waktu 3 hari untuk memberikan kami barang itu. Kalau tidak, kupastikan kau takkan hidup tenang"

Sepeninggalan mereka, Sasuke berdecih. Menyalahkan betapa bodohnya ia karena berhasil ditipu begini. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah merogoh saku dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Naruto. Temui aku besok di markas "

"Hey, kau kena-"

Tut tut

"Jiraya. Aku pastikan kau harus membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku"

.

Hinata pulang dengan wajah lesu. Nilai ujian dadakannya sangat mengerikan, bahkan ia sendiri takut untuk melihatnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menaiki tangga spiral menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Ia sengaja menarik tas gendongnya hingga terseret-seret. Tanpa sadar ada tetesan darah sepanjang jalan yang ia tapaki.

"Sial. Sakit sekali!"

"Eh? Sasuke-nii sudah pulang?" Hinata yang mendengar suara rintihan dari kamar kakak sepupunya itu segera mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. Memastikan pendengarannya.

"Arrrgghh" Hinata mendadak panik. Suara itu begitu menakutkan sekaligus menyayat hati. Ia lupakan tas maupun kertas ulangan yang semenjak tadi ia genggam bahkan ia tak lagi menggunakan tata kramanya untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"SASUKE-NIIIII!" mata pearl itu membelalak tak percaya. Sasuke tengah terduduk di samping ranjang sambil memegangi perutnya yang berlumuran darah. Hinata ternyata baru sdar bahwa lantai sudah dipenuhi jejak darah. Makin terbelalaklah mata pucatnya.

Hinata berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kami-sama... Sasuke-niii! " Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, sedang Sasuke terus saja merintih kesakitan" D-dokter. Sasuke-nii butuh dokter!" Hinata mengangguk yakin. Baru saja ia akan berdiri, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Hinata mengamati lengan putihnya yang kini ikut berlumuran darah.

"A-ambilkan a-air saja di dalam mangkuk besar i-itu" Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangis mendengar suara serak Sasuke yang nampak tertekan rasa sakit. Hinata buru-buru berlari kearah watafel dan mengisi mangkuk yang Sasuke tunjuk. Berkali-kali matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tangis yang mengalir deras, disertai isakan yang memilukan. Oh, apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah berusia 11 tahun?

"Kami-sama. Selamatkan Sasuke-nii..." ujarnya di sela-sela tangis.

Gemetar Hinata mematikan keran air. Mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang entah kenapa terpikirkan olehnya untuk ikut dibawa bersama mangkuk besar itu. Langkah kecilnya terburu-buru hingga air yang ia bawa bertaburan ke lantai, bahkan berkali-kali pula ia harus menahan diri agar tak terpeleset.

"Sa-sasuke-nii, se-sebaiknya naik ke ranjang. B-biar aku bantu." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia biarkan Hinata memapahnya naik. Meski berat luar biasa, Hinata harus kuat. Ia bernapas lega kala usahanya berhasil. Ia menyelonjorkan kaki Sasuke agar lurus dan melepas sepatu yang ternyata masih pemuda itu kenakan.

Berbekal ilmu kepalangmerahan yang ia dapat dari organisasi sekolah, ia pun segera membuka seragam sekolah Sasuke. Matanya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk tak menangis histeris. Disana, Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah. Meski hanya berupa sayatan namun lebar. Dan lumayan dalam.

Hinata merasakan jemari tangan Sasuke yang menahan tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh luka tersebut.

"jangan menghubungi dokter"

"T-tapi"

"A-akkumenginginkan pengobatanmu, H-hinata..." perasaan yang entah kenapa begitu hangat dapat Hinata rasakan. Ia tersenym kecil sambil mengangguk agak ragu.

"T-tolong beritahu a-aku Sasuke-nii. A-apa yang harus a-aku lakukan"

"B-bersihkan darahku"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Segera ia mengambil handuk kecil tadi, mencelupkannya kedalam mangkuk dan memerasnya

"A-aku takut.." Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Sangat lembut. Ia menarik tengkuk Hinata mendekat. Mengecup bibir penuh godaan itu dengan lembut seolah mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa'. Hinata diam saja. Jujur ia menyukai sensasi ciuman kali ini. Berbeda dengan pagi tadi yang terkesan posesif. Kali ini sungguh... berbeda.

Selepas ciuman tadi, Sasuke terkulai lemas. Setengah sadar. Tubuhnya terlalu letih saat ini. Hinata yang berpikir Sasuke mungkin tertidur akhirnya memilih memulai untuk membersihkan darah yang ada.

gomen, boleh minta kritik sarannya. maklum masih newbie ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DIA CHAPTER 2**

**happy reading minna **

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali kala tidur yang ia rasa begitu panjang itu terusik. Jemari besar itu mengurut dahinya pelan. Rasa pening seolah menghantamnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ughh" ia melenguh pelan. Mata onyxnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi lampu neon lalu mengalihkannya kearah jendela. Sudah malam ternyata. Jendela lebar nan panjang itu menampilkan pekatnya malam lewat tirai yang berkibar-kibar akibat hembusan angin dari celah-celah yang ada.

Sasuke tidak sendiri. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang selain dirinya di kamar bernuansa abu-abu putih itu.

Ah... ternyata gadis kecilnya tengah terlelap dengan posisi meringkuk mengarah pada dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum hangat sambil berupaya membelai surai panjang indigo gadis itu. Halus. Jemarinya bergerak lagi menelusuri pipi gembil yang merona alami dan berhenti tepat pada belahan bibir menggoda yang merekah dengan indahnya. Sangat mempesona. Lama ia memainkan jemarinya disana. Merasakan kelembutan yang ditawarkan dari bibir mungil itu.

"Enghhh... S-sasuke-nii?" Hinata melenguh sambil mengucek matanya. Siapa sangka tingkah laku yang nampak begitu biasa itu membuat Sasuke gemas luar biasa. Ia heran, kenapa bisa sepupunya itu begitu menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke 'memakan' Hinata saaat itu juga. "A-ada apa de-dengan bibir Hinata?" jujur Hinata agak merasa kurang nyaman dengan sikap kakak sepupunya saat ini.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" Sasuke menunjuk perban yang terbalut di tubuhnya dengan dagu, mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melepas belaiannya pada bibir Hinata . Tidak rapih memang, namun lukanya tak lagi nampak karena tertutup sempurna.

"A-ano i-itu-"

"TEME!" Pintu terbuka dengan begitu nistanya hingga kedua manusia yang berada di dalam itu terkejut luar biasa." Kau- ASTAGA!. Kenapa bisa separah itu! Biar kuha-"

"Diamlah, Dobe!" Sasuke memberi deathglare mematikan sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya. Lagi. Sebagai peringatan kali ini. Sedang pemuda beriris sapphire itu hanya bisa memberi cengiran lebarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang berhiaskan surai-surai pirang."Bukankah kubilang untuk besok saja menemuiku!"

"Hei! Yang kau maksud besok itu mungkin hari ini."balasnya santai sedang Sasuke melotot parah. Pemuda emo itu terdiam cukup lama hingga kembali mengeluarkan suara maskulinnya yang kini terdengar agak serak.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami, Hime?" Hinata mengangguk kecil, sebenarnya ia kurang setuju karena yang ia inginkan kakaknya itu kembali istirahat. Sasuke seperti mayat hidup. Sangat pucat!

Berkali-kali Hinata menoleh kebelakang memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sasuke bahkan dibuat terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis itu. Ia mengangguk singkat seolah mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Hinata sempat terdiam karenanya, sorot matanya jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak rela. Sasuke menambahkan sebuah senyum tulus disana meski samar, namun Sasuke yakin Hinata melihatnya dengan jelas dan siapa sangka hal itu sukses membuat pipi sang gadis merona lalu berlari kecil keluar kamar.

"Kau tidak-? Dengannya- maksudku-"

"..."

"ASTAGA, TUHAN! Sasuke! Umurmu itu beda jauh dengannya. Yah, hanya 7 tahun si, tapi kan dia sepupumu! Aku khawatir kau memi-"

"Tidak. Perasaanku hanya rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adik sepupunya saja. Tidak lebih. Jadi kau tak perlu berpikir macam-macam tentangku."

Naruto menghela napas lega sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pertanda ia salah tingkah.

"Aku harus menemui si brengsek itu."Ujar Sasuke membuka topik

"Pamanku tidak ada di Jepang."

SIAL

"Aku sudah melacaknya melalui orang-orangku. Keberadaannya tak terdeteksi. Tapi kemungkinan besar ia berada di kolumbia sekarang. Mengingat ia memproduksi barang haram itu disana." Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Ia jelas tak perlu repot-repot untuk memberi tahu apa yang terjadi, karena sahabatnya itu akan melakukan sesuai kebutuhan yang ia perlukan."Soal orang-orang yang melabrakmu itu-"

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Mereka memberi jangka waktu 3 hari padaku untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dan mereka mendapatkan barang yang mereka minta"

"A-APA! Mana bisa!" Naruto mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

Keduanya terdiam. Hening memikirkan apa yang harus mereka perbuat sekarang. Masalahnya kesepuluh orang itu berbahaya. Mereka adalah kiriman dari negara Inggris. Grup pengedar yang biasa melakukan transaksi disana.

Singkat cerita, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah seorang pecandu dimulai dari usia 15. Naruto. Dialah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan barang itu pada Sasuke. Mereka adalah dua pemuda yang cerdas. Ketika kantong menipis, bukankah sudah jelas mereka tak memiliki uang untuk menghirup salah satu barang itu meski candu sangat sulit untuk dihentikan? Tapi kenapa mereka tetap bisa menghirup benda haram itu sampai sekarang?. jadi, berbekal otak cerdas, mereka berhasil meracik sebuah narkoba yang resepnya di dapat dari paman Naruto, Jiraya.

Keduanya dikenal kalangan para pelajar dengan sebutan BlOrange singkatan dari Black Orange yang berarti nama lain Sasuke dan Naruto. Dari mulut kemulut barang yang mereka jajakan semakin banyak peminatnya. Hingga pundi-pundi uangpun mulai terbentuk setiap harinya.

Awalnya transaksi yang mereka lakukan hanya ecek-ecek belaka. Hanya menyerang komunitas para pelajar saja. Berbekal heroin yang dibuat oleh mereka sendiri. Namun semua berubah kala salah seorang kenalan Naruto mengajak mereka untuk mengikuti sebuah oraganisasi ilegal yang tentu saja melanggar hukum. Disana Sasuke dan Naruto dijadikan senior, dikarenakan pengedaran yang telah mereka lakukan sudah meluas dan tersebar di kalangan para pelajar dimanapun itu. Jadi, bukan sesuatu yang mustahil jika mereka memilki sekumpulan anak buah.

Hampir setengah tahun bergelung dalam organisasi nista itu, berbagai jenis narkoba telah mereka produksi dan mengedarkannya kebeberapa wilayah Jepang.

Tak disangka-sangka datang sebuah kabar yang entah itu gembira atau tidak bahwa mereka mendapatkan sebuah pesanan yang luar biasa besar dan menguntungkan. Namun kesulitan dalam hal banyaknya permintaan itulah akhirnya mereka meminta paman Naruto yang notebene adalah seorang bandar ekstasi dan ganja untuk membantu.

Salah. Semua ini memang salah pada awalnya...

"Hey, Teme!"

"Hn" balasnya gusar

"Kau tahu bukan, kita tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya?"

"Hn"

"Mungkin ini terdengar mustahil, tapi- bagaimana kalau kita bersembunyi?" Sasuke mengernyit sambil mencari-cari kebohongan atau setidaknya lelucon dari wajah sahabatnya itu. Namun nihil, yang ia dapat adalah keseriusan seorang Uzumaki. Ini hal langka.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Kita akan mencari pamanku." Naruto berjalan dan berdiri membelakangi Sasuke, menyingkap tirai. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kaca jendela. Nampak serius tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Sasuke tahu, meski mata Naruto seakan menyelami suasana kota yang kelap kelip dimalam hari, namun tatapan itu serasa tak bernyawa. Kosong.

"Itu butuh waktu lama, Baka!"

"Hey, kau memilih terbunuh dan keluargamu terancam ata-"

"Keluarga?" sela Sasuke dingin.

"Ahh.. maafkan aku." Sasuke tersenyum miring. Singgungan Naruto mengenai keluarga jelas membuatnya merasakan nyeri dan ngilu secara bersamaan.

"Aku pilih yang kedua." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Besok kita berangkat. Persiapkan dirimu!"

"Hn"

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"S-sasuke-nii?" Hinata melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Makanan yang sudah Naruto siapkan untuk selanjutnya diserahkan pada gadis manis itu segera setelah ia berpamitan tadi.

"Naruto-nii, menyampaikan pesan untuk memberikan ini pada Sasuke-nii" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk diatas ranjang dengan bersender pada bantal yang tersusun bertingkat.

"Kemarilah.." Hinata mengangguk sambil mencoba menghampiri Sasuke. Langkah kecilnya nampak sedikit terhuyung karena nampan yang ia bawa cukup berat. Menurutnya. Meski tak seberat mangkuk besar berisi air yang sempat digunakan untuk membersihkan darah pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Bisa kau ambilkan piyamaku, Hinata?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk setelah meletakkan nampan tadi di nakas yang berada tepat disamping perbaringan Sasuke.

"Y-yang mana?" Hinata nampak bingung sambil memilah-milah piyama yang hanya beberapa buah itu.

"Mana saja" Akhirnya Hinta meraih sebuah piyama berwarna navy yang nampak sudah begitu lama tak dikenakan. Warnanya sudah sedikit memudar. Gadis mugil itu kembali mendatangi Sasuke di ranjangnya.

"I-ini" kedua telapak tangan mungil itu terulur menyerahkan piyama yang diminta Sasuke. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli dan memilih diam tanpa berniat meraih benda itu. Ia justru dengan asiknya mengamati wajah merona Hinata yang menggemaskan. Ugh! Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke menggulingkan Hinata sekarang juga jika saja tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan buruk begini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memakainya, Hinata. Hm?" Hinata tersentak. Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"L-lalu a-aku harus apa?"

"Naiklah! Pakaikan aku piyama itu." Hinata mengangguk sekali, dengan cepat ia menaiki ranjang Sasuke dan memilih duduk di samping pemuda itu. Sasuke menoleh, wajah pucatnya memberi seulas senyum hangat. Dengan gugup Hinata mulai membuka kancing-kancing piyama tadi untuk selanjutnya ia pakaikan pada tubuh Sasuke.

Beberapa kali Sasuke harus meringis kala lengan pucatnya yang kini dipenuhi memar dan luka kecil itu bersentuhan dengan kasarnya kain. Tidak terlalu kasar sebetulnya. Namun nyeri yang Sasuke rasakan membuatnya berpikiran bahwa pasti pembuatnya tidak menggunakan bahan terbaik.

Tangan kiri berhasil masuk, tinggal satunya.

"Ahh!"

"M-maafkan Hinata, Sasuke-nii... " Hinata tak lagi melanjutkan perintah Sasuke. Ia terlalu takut. Takut Sasuke justru semakin menderita karenanya. Tangannya gemetar ketakutan sambil menutup bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak apa... tinggal sedikit lagi." Hinata mendongak dan menatap Sasuke penuh ragu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum dan bersamaan dengan hal itu Hinata merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat. Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menumpukan tubuhnya pada lutut. Posisinya setengah memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari samping demi menyampirkan lengan piyama yang satunya. Sasuke menyeringai. Sedikit memajukan wajahnya ia mengecup leher jenjang Hinata dengan lembut. Menghirup aroma manis dari sana. Sangat pelan. Penuh perasaan dan penghayatan.

DEG

"Hinata.." Sasuke menggeram tertahan sambil terus mengecupi leher jenjang Hinata.

"S-sasuke-nii.." Sasuke terus saja menciumi Hinata. Bahkan kini lidahnya dengan berani bermain disana. Menaik dan turunkannya dengan gerakan erotis. Menggigit dan memberi tanda disana. Tubuh gadis itu menegang, ia takut. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut sekarang. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Namun melihat kakaknya itu nampak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan maka Hinata coba untuk menahan rasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Dan harus diketahui bahwa rasa ini jauh berbeda dengan kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana Hinata bermimpi buruk dan harus menidurkan dirinya di kamar Sasuke.

"Enhh.. N-ni-san.." Sasuke makin terangsang. Tak ia hiraukan lagi lengan piyama yang belum sepenuhnya terpasang itu. karena kini lengan kirinya sudah memeluk tubuh Hinata dan membawanya mendekat.

'SIAL. Dia nikmat sekali. Kalau begini terus mana bisa aku menahannya lagi!' Sasuke menggigit tali spaghetti baju tidur Hinata dan menurunkannya kebawah hingga bahunya terekspos sempurna. Diumur Hinata yang masih sangat belia ternyata gadis mungil itu sudah memiliki gundukan. Meski masih mungil. Namun menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke mula mengecupi bahu tanpa penghalang itu. menjilat dan menggigitnya dengan perlahan.

"Enh.. "

"Aghhh!" Hinata terkejut. Sasuke yang berteriak cukup nyaring itu mengagetkannya.

"Maaf.. maafkan Hinata, Sasuke-nii. Maaf maaf maaf..." Sasuke meringis karena Hinata tak sengaja telah meremas bahunya yang ternyata memilki lebam yang lumayan parah. Terlihat dari warnanya yang begitu tragis.

'Hah, untung saja Hinata mengantisipasinya'

TBC

Next chap

"Maukah kau menungguku?" Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa maksudnya?. Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap Sasuke. Perlahan jemarinya mengelus lengan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Enah kenapa ia merasa Sasuke akan pergi jauh darinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa... kosong.

Gomen, feelnya bener-bener gak dapet ya? Maaf... hiks. Mind to RnR? pliiisss

**Terimakasih saya haturkan kepada **

**Luluk Minam Cullen, Vii Violetta Anais, Ochan Malfoy, Line-chan SHL, Keita Uchiha, Munticloudself1, Kumbang, Virgo24, Aindri961, ****Yeparadise, ****Po mie, ****Guest, ****Jojo, ****opung, ****desty –dechan, ****kaori kamiya, ****Name hyuu, Ai, ****hiru nesaan****, ****sushimakipark****, ****oormiwa****, ****yama-yuuri**

**Kalian membuat saya semangatttttt! Hehehe, sekali lagi terima kasih =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata menunduk sambil menumpukan kembali bobot tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang. Tanpa menaikkan kempali tali spaghetti baju tidurnya yag turun. Oh, Hinata... tak tahukah dirimu kalau Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya yang meggebu dengan kau yang memamerkan bahu putih mulusmu yang bak porselen itu ?

Hey, nafsu 'makan' Sasuke termasuk besar. Yah, hanya sekedar memberi informasi saja. Terlebih candu dari barang-barang haram itu selalu memacu tubuhnya untuk melakukan ha-hal diluar kendali. Meski kini Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal bahwa ia telah mengurangi mengkonsumsi barang haram itu, entah sejak kapan . Apa Hinata semacam rehabilitasi untuknya?

Bisa jadi.

Buktinya candu terhadap Hinata lebih mampu mengacak-acak akal sehatnya. Membuat gairah akan seks selalu menggebu dan memberontak untuk menyalurkannya. Kalau-saja-bisa. Karena untuk sekarang ini Sasuke masih sadar situasi. Atau lebih tepatnya- mungkin belum khilaf. Karena ia yakin apa yang nantinya ia lakukan jika saja sejalan dengan otak mesumnyaa justru hanya akan menghancurkan masa depan gadis itu.

"Sasuke-nii.. m-makan?" Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mengangguk pertanda ia setuju dengan pengalihan yang Hinata tawarkan.

"Suapi!"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Ia meraih mangkuk di atas nampan yang di letakkan pada nakas dekat lampu tidur yang kini padam, karena lebih memilih menggunakan lampu neon saja.

Suapan demi suapan Sasuke terima tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Matanya terlalu sibuk mengamati gerakan bibir Hinata yang seakan menggodanya. Bibir mungil itu meniup-niup kecil bubur hangat diatas sendok untuk selanjutnya diangsurkan pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin disuapi."

"Eh? Bu-bukannya Hinata sedang me-menyuapi Sasuke-nii?" Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengulurkan jemarinya pada bibir Hinata sambil mengusapnya lembut. Membelanya penuh damba.

"Dengan ini."

"H-Hinata bingung..." Sasuke tahu gadis diadapannya itu tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud mengenai arti 'menyuapi' yang ia inginkan.

"Makanlah bubur itu!"

"Eh? I-ini kan punya-"

"Makanlah." Potongnya. Hinata mengangguk patuh. Terlalu takut unutk membantah ucapan Sasuke lagi. Satu suapan masuk kedalam bibir mungilnya. Ia tidak mengunyahnya hanya mendiamkannya sampai bibir Sasuke maju dan melahap habis bibir Hinata.

Mungkin terdengar menjijikkan tapi Sasuke justru menikmatinya. Rasa gurih nan manis yang ia dapat secara bersamaan. Ia kulum bibir Hinata dengan lembut tanpa niatan untuk melakukannya secara kasar atau liar. Ia ingin menikmati bibir ini. ia ingin mematri kelembutan darinya. Ia ingin membawanya pergi nanti. Beserta orangnya tentu saja. Tapi itu semua tidak akan bisa ia lakukan. Tidak akan bisa.

Lidahnya dengan lihai memainkan bubur dalam rongga mulut Hinata. Omong-omong soal gadis itu, ia tengah membuka matanya lebar-lebar alias melotot parah. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan pada bibirnya. Semua yang Sasuke lakukan seakan mengaduk-aduk rongga mulut, perut dan pikiran Hinata secara bersamaan. Semua terasa asing namun-sangat menyenangkan.

Demi TUHAN! Ia baru berusia 11 tahun kalau kau ingin aku untuk mengingatkannya kembali.

"Enh.. Ahh Sasuke-n-nii.." Sasuke melepas pagutannya. Matanya mencari-cari bola mata bersinar milik Hinata. Sungguh ia ingin melihatnya karena gadis itu justru menunduk dan menutupi keindahan itu.

Sasuke menjepit dagu Hinata dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya, mendongakkan wajah itu agar mau menatap dirinya.

"Maukah kau menungguku?"

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa maksudnya?. Sudah ia lupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya terlalu fokus untuk menanti patah demi patah kata yang mengalir tersendat dari bibir tipis nan seksi milik Sasuke. Perlahan jemarinya mengelus lengan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Entah kenapa ia merasa Sasuke akan pergi jauh darinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa... kosong.

"S-Sasuke-nii..."

"Aku harap ini tidak terlalu lama." Ujarnya seolah mengingatkan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Besok, aku sudah tak lagi berada disini."

"..."

Hinata tak mengerti! Ia sangat ingin mengerti! Demi kami, Hinata bingung dibuatnya.

"Hinata- Hinata tidak mengerti.."

"Aku akan mempercepat masalah ini untuk diakhiri. Tugasmu hanya menunggu kepulanganku saja, Hinata. Berjanjilah.."

"Hi-Hinata berjanji. A-akan menunggu kepulangan Sasuke-nii" Sasuke mengulas senyum hangatnya kembali.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Hinata mengangguk sambil mengangsurkan segelas air putih. Sasuke meraih gelas itu, meneguknya hingga seperempat dan kembali ia angsurkan pada Hinata.

Sambil menunggu Hinata menaruh kembali gelas itu ke nakas. Sasuke dilanda kegelisahan. Hinta nanti akan dengan siapa di rumah?! Orang tua Hinata baru akan pulang lusa dari negara kincir angin, Belanda.

"Tidurlah.." Hinata lagi-lagi hanya membalas dengan anggukkan dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Menarik selimut hingga sebatas bahunya. Menjemput sang mimpi. Sasuke mengikuti. Ia menarik Hinata mendekat hingga napas hangat teratur gadis mungil itu sampai pada kulit bahu Sasuke.

"O- Oyasumi Sasuke-nii.."

"Hn. Oyasumi- Hime.."

Cuph

Sebuah kecupan selamat tidur di puncak kepala Hinata mungkin akan menjadi salam perpisahan dengan gadis manis itu.

.

.

Pagi hari menyapa kelopak mata hinata untuk terbuka. Matanya mengerjap lalu menguceknya beberapa kali. Pukul 10 pagi di hari minggu.

"N-nii-san?" Hinata terlonjak. Buru-buru ia bangun dari tidurnya. Mendudukkan dirinya sambil berupaya mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia tidak ada disana. Gadis itu ketakutan. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Disanapun tak ada keberadaan Sasuke. Hinata kalang kabut. Ia bingung.

Dengan bertelanjang kaki Hinata turun dari lantai dua menuruni tangga. Ruang tamu kosong. Halaman rumah kosong. Bahkan ia sampai mencari keruang kerja milik orang tuanya. Namun nihil. Keberadaan Sasuke tak ada dimanapun.

"Hiks.. Sa-sasuke-nii kemana..."

Dapur. Hanya tempat itu yang belum Hinata datangi.

"Sasuke- EH?"  
"Ohayou, Hinata-chan..."

"Ka-kamu si-siapa?"

"Ah.. perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Untuk satu hari ini, aku akan menjagamu sampai orang tuamu pulang."

"S-sasuke-nii.."

"Ah. Sasuke ya.." Sakura melepas apron masaknya lalu beranjak mendekati gadis kecil itu."Ia hanya pergi sebentar saja. Nanti pasti akan kembali." Sakura membelai surai kepala Hinata. Entah kenapa ia terenyuh dengan ekspresi sedih gadis itu. ia merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari Hinata. Semua itu terasa begitu saja. Tanpa paksaan. Sakura menyeka air mata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hihihi. Kau manis sekali si. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, kan sekarang ada nee-chan. Hehehe."

'Pantas saja pantat ayam itu sangat menyayangi gadis ini. Hinata sungguh- hangat'

"Ah. Sebaiknya kita sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Semoga ini enak hahaha" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ia suka dengan suara ringan dari gadis remaja dihadapannya. Terasa sangat friendly. Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"A-ano nee-san, Sasuke-nii pergi kemana?"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Perjalanannya masih 1 jam lagi. Kau masih butuh istirahat, Sasuke. Tidurlah!" Sasuke hanya ber-Hn ria. Matanya terfokus pada gumpalan kapas yang nampak bergerak pelan lewat jendela pesawat. Awan. Tentu saja.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan sepupumu itu."

"Hn"

"Hah! Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya. Hahaha. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi, Teme."

"Aku tidak menyukainya, dobe. Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai adik!"

"Yayaya... pertahankan saja egomu itu. Aku ingin lihat sampai kapan kau bisa mengatakan kalimat semacam itu lagi. Hahaha."

"..."

.

.

"Sasuke pergi- ketempat seseorang. Hahaha. Sudahlah, ayo! Mari makan." Hinata terdiam lagi namun detik berikutnya ia mengulurkan tangan meraih sendok yang sudah tertata disamping mangkuk berisikan soup, meniup-niup kecil hingga kepulan asap dari sana menguap dan menghilang. Pertanda siap untuk selanjutnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Hinata yang mungil.

DEG

Rasa ini..

"Asin... n-nee-chan"

"EH?"

.

.

.

Satu hari bersama Sakura, Hinata suka! Ia senang berada dekat dengan gadis berperawakan bak model itu. Sakura orang yang enak diajak berbicara. Mengobrol dengannya seakan tak ada habisnya. Selau ada topik untuk memulai topik yang hampir selesai hingga waktu serasa bergulir dengan cepat.

"Hati-hati di jalan Nee-san.."

"Ya. Saya pamit paman, bibi."

"Iya, terima kasih sudah menjaga Hinata." Sahut Hiashi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sangat- tipis, Sakura mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi dengan menaiki mobil sport berwarna hitamnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Tambah Hotaru sambil merangkul lengan Hiashi. Kembali Sakura mengangguk pasti.

Drrt drrt

Sakura meraih ponselnya dari dashboard lalu menempelkan benda tipis nan elegan itu di telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi"

".."

"Hinata baik-baik saja. Kau ini-" Sakura terkekeh geli sambil mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang.

"..."

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya dari jauh. Dasar!"

Pip

"Sasuke.. Sasuke." Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil menaikkan kecepatan, menembus jalanan kota Tokyo yang nampak sepi hari itu.

.

.

"Bisa kita mulai pencariannya, Dobe?"

"Pffttt hahahaha. Tenang dulu, Teme. Dasar tidak sabaran. Apa sebegitu tak inginnya kau berada di jauh dari Hinata? Hm?" Naruto terus saja tertawa, tak sadar bahwa wajah Sasuke sudah kesal sampai ke ubu-ubun. "lagipula, bersenang-senanglah di Negara ini. Banyak para gadis yang pasti mau melayanimu. Bukan bocah seperti Hinata. Biar kutebak, kau pasti sebenarnya menginginkan Hinata 'seutuhnya' bukan? Mengakulah! Aku tahu lelaki spertimu tidak akan tahan dengan godaan seorang wanita. Hahahaha"

Sasuke berdecih kasar. Namun sungguh ia tak menyangkal perkataan lelaki bersurai pirang itu. sama sekali. Karena memang jauh dari lubukhati Sasuke, ia jelas menginginkan Hinata lebih dari apapun untuk ditandai sebagai miliknya.

Ah, apa mungkin- nanti?

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai kau benar-benar pulih benar. Aku akan memanggilkan salah sau temanku untuk membawakan obat-obatan untuk merawat luka-lukamu itu nanti." Sasuke diam. Tubuh jangkungnya tengah menikmati semilir angin dari balkon apartemen yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

'Hinata...'

.

.

.

Kolumbia, setengah kemudian..

Apartemen itu nampak seperti gudang kalu saja tak ada makhluk yang menandakan adanya kepemilikan disana.

BRAKK

"Sasuke! Astaga!" Pemuda itu mendengus kesal namun kedua tangannya masih saja asik merangkul pinggul kedua gadis yang setengah telanjang di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Kalau yang satu sedang membelai bagian-bagian tubuh sensitive Sasuke, yang satu lagi sedang asik menciumi leher kokoh pemuda itu bahkan menjilatinya penuh nafsu.

"KAU LUPA TUJUAN KITA, HAH!"

Sasuke berdecih, pengaruh alkohol membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Namun satu hal yang ia amat sadari. Naruto sangatlah mengganggu!

"Urusai, Dobe!" Naruto kesal. Ia mendeathglare kedua gadis di samping Sasuke. Mmebuat kedua gadis seksi itu menyingkir ketakutan.

"Pergi! Kalian berdua gadis tak tahu diri! Pulanglah!" meski nampak tak rela. Namun keduanya segera memunguti pakaian mereka yang tergeletak dengan nistanya di lantai. Keduanya berlari keluar apartemen Sasuke hingga akhirnya hanya meninggalkan kedua sosok pria tampan di dalamnya.

DUAGH!

Sasuke tersungkur hingga jatuh dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"BODOH! Kau yang biasanya mengataiku dengan kata itu ternyata jauh lebih bodoh dariku!"

Duagh!

"CIH. Kalau kau lupa, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk bersenang-senang di negara ini? Hm?" Sasuke menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya. Perih. Pukulan Naruto memang nampak tidak segan-segan.

"TAPI BUKAN BEGINI, SASUKE! Sudah setengah tahun kita meninggalkan Jepang, tapi belum mendapatkan info apapun mengenai pamanku. Apa kau sadar, HAH!"

"Aku tahu."

"Berusahalah untuk mencari info itu. kau bermaksud menjadikanku budakmu atau apa!"

"Kau fikir siapa yang menjerumuskanku dalam hal ini, Hm? Itu kau, Naruto."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Aku hanya membantu kau tahu? Aku kasihan melihatmu terpuruk akibat kehancuran keluargamu. Aku-"

"CIH. Tak perlu kau bawa-bawa keluargaku, BAKA!" Sasuke kalut, ia segera menerjang Naruto yang seperti tak sadar akan pukulan tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu

DUAGH

DUAGH

Naruto jatuh telentang dengan tubh besar Sasuke yang menindihnya sambi terus melayangka tinju.

"Berhentilah menyinggung-nyinggung keluargaku! Aku muak mendengarnya!"

DUAGH

"CIH! Sampai kapan kau menjadi seperti pengecut begini! Hadapilah! Aku sungguh merasa malu mempunyai teman sepertimu. PENGECUT!"

"..."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali mencari informasi mengenai pamanku. Kau tahu, aku mendapat kabar buruk dari Jepang..."

Seketika tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia benci perasaan ini, namun tiba-tiba saja jantngnya berdegup kencang disertai rasa takut yang menyusup perlahan. Menggerogoti hatinya yang beku.

"Ini mengenai- keluarga angkatmu..."

.

.

.

Jepang, lima bulan sepeniggalan Sasuke.

Hinata terjaga. Gadis kecil itu bangkit dari ranjang Sasuke. Ya, selama pemuda itu pergi Hinata menjadi penghuni kamar pemuda itu. Wangi tubuh Sasuke seakan menempel pada setiap sudut ruangan dan setidaknya itu mampu mengahadirkan bayang-bayang manis dalam pikiran gadis itu.

"Aku haus..." kaki telanjangnya mula menapaki lantai yang dingin. Ia rindu sandal kelincinya yang entah hilang kemana. Hinata menguap beberapa kali sambil mengucek matanya. Langkahnya terhenti. Gelas berisi seperempat air putih yang ia genggam kembali ia taruh di meja. Suara berisik dari arah luar mengusik pendengarannya. Siapa?

Cklek

"Gelap." Hinata memeluk erat boneka kelincinya sambil terus menggapai-gapai sesuatu untuk menjadi pegangan. Masalahnya saat ini ia kesulitan mencari tombol sakelar. Ia meraih sebuah pegangan tangga spiral rumahnya. Mulai menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang ada. Perasaannya tidak enak. Jangan-jangan ada maling pikirnya.

BRAK

BRAK

DUAGH

Lagi-lagi suaranya kembali terdengar.

"AAAAA"

"i-itu suara Kaa-san..." Hinata memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali mendekat. Lampu dapur menyala! Ini aneh.

Tap tap tap

"K-kaa-san?" Hinata menoleh kiri kanan sedang telinganya terus saja bekerja keras untuk mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Otou-san? S-siapa disana?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Bercak darah! Meski samar Hinata yakin benda cair yang berwarna merah pekat itu adalah darah. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya jejak darak yang panjang dan nampak terseret. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa semua serasa mengerikan baginya.

"K-kaa-san, Hinata takut... K-KAA-SAN!" Hinata berteriak memanggil-manggil nama ibunya sedang matanya kini menangkap siluet seseorang dari arah depan. Mungkin jaraknya hanya bebrapa meter dari Hinata. Ia ketakutan. Siapa gerangan yang mendekat. Sedang ia sadar hawa mencekam serasa menyerangnya dari berbagai arah.

"KAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!" Cicitnya. Tubuhnya seakan terpaku pada sosok itu. ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubhnya. Kami-sama Hinata menginginkan tubuhnya itu bergerak untuk membawanya kari dari posisinya sekarang. Namun sulit. Sangat sulit baginya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya kala wajah siluet tadi yang kini mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit.

"SASUKE-NIIII!"

.

.

.

"Keduanya meninggal dalam keadaan tragis. Tapi- Hinata tidak diketemukan. Ia hilang begitu saja. Tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun." Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Kabar duka itu bagai mimpi di siang bolong.

"Sakura baru mengetahuinya 15 hari kemudian. Kau tahu kan? Ia tak bisa mengawasi Hinata 24 jam. Ia memilki kepentingan lain untuk mengurusi 'orang-orang' itu." meski awalnya Sasuke ingin menyalahkan Sakura karena lalai menjaga amanatnya, namun mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura begitu saja. Mengingat Sakura mengemban dua tugas berat. Selain menjaga Hinata, iapun harus mengurusi lembaga ilegal milik Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hinata..."

"Aku tanya padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Hm? Kau khilaf, Sasuke! Kau melupakan Hinata hanya dengan gadis-gadis murahan seperti itu. Cih, dasar BAJINGAN!" Sasuke diam saja. Ia tak lagi mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Berita yang baru saja ia dengar sungguh membuatnya terpukul. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meraih Hinata saat itu. sedang ia terlalu sibuk menggauli wanita-wanita murahan disini.

Ia benci. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia melupakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang jauh-jauh ke Kolumbia dan meninggalkan Jepang. Meninggalkan Hinata.

Hatinya seolah tercabik. Ia linglung. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Hinata? Apa yang sedang dilakukan Hinata? Apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh gadis itu? Apa ia ketakutan? Apa ia tersiksa? A-ap ia disakiti!? Ia frustasi. Ia bingung.

"Bes-"

"Kita pergi sekarang, Dobe!"

"Kemana?"

"..."

"Kau tak berpikiran untuk pulang ke Jepang bukan? Itu sia-sia. Kita bahkan tak memiliki barang yang mereka inginkan. Percuma! Jangankan memiliki benda itu, soal keberadaan pamanku saja kita tak mengetahuinya, BODOH!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya gusar nan kesal. Sungguh hanya membuang-buang tenaga berbicara dengan Sasuke sekarang. Kepala pria itu sudah tak berjalan dengan baik! Hanya membuatnya lelah!

"Sabaiknya kita istirahat sambil menyusun rencana kedepannya."

"..."

.

.

Cahaya remang-remang itu menyorot tubuh Hinata yang terikat pada kursi. Tubuh mungilnya lemas tak berdaya. Namun ia tak menyerah! Ia terus saja berteriak-teriak meminta agar dirinya di bebaskan.

"Lepakan Hinata, Jii-san!" Pemuda yang bertugas menjaga gadis itu memandangnya acuh tak acuh sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Wajahnya datar disertai sebuah Tato Ai yang entah kenapa justru menambah kesan cool dari pemuda itu. Gadis itu terus saja meronta di atas kursi. Tubuhnya yang dililit tali tambang besar membuatnya kesulitan bergerak.

"S-siapa Jii-san!? Kenapa Jii-san melakukan ini padaku! Kenapa Jii-san menyakitiku! Kenapa- kenapa Jii-san membuat orang tuaku- o-rang tuaku.. Hiks" Hinata menangis. Lagi. Sudah 4 hari semenjak ia di bawa ke tempat asing itu ia tak mau makan. Kerjaannya hanya menangis dan menangis. Bahkan ia harus menerima bahwa tubuhnya melemah hingga akhirnya pingsan. Beruntung para manusia disana masih mempunyai hati dengan memberi Hinata makan dan membantu gadis itu di kala ia pingssn. Ya, berterima kasihlah pada pemuda itu. pemuda yang kini tengah memandangi Hinata dengan tajam lewat maja jadenya yang mempesona lagi menakutkan.

"Jii-san.. kenapa tidak melakukan hal yang sama padaku..." ujarnya sendu. Kembali ia terisak. Air matanya mengalir deras tak mampu ia cegah. Ia takut. Satu hal yang amat ia pahami untuk mengahadapi situasinya saat ini.

"Hyuga! Diam... aku sedang mencoba beristirahat disini."

"Hiks hiks hiks"

"Kubiang Diam."

"Hiks hiks"

"DIAM, HYUGA! Aku lelah! Cobalah untuk tenang sehari saja. Apa kau tak bisa melakukannya? Hah!?" Hinata masih setia dengan tangisnya yang justru semakin keras terdengar.

Mau tak mau pemuda itu beringsut bangun dari sofa usang yang ia tiduri beberapa saat yang lalu. Langkah tegapnya mengarah langsung pada gadis kecil itu. Auranya menakutkan!.

"Hyuga!" Hinata menunduk dalam. Merasa geram gadis kecil dihadapannya itu mengacuhkan keberadaannya, ia menarik keras helain indigo Hinata membuat siempunya berteriak kencang. Menjambaknya tanpa ampun. Hinata kesakitan. Ia memjamkan matanay kuat-kuat. Ia yakin rambutnya rontok saat ini. "Ini akibat kalau kau berani mengacuhkanku." Peuda itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"SAKITTT JII-SAAANN!"

"Kalau kau diam, maka akan aku lepaskan jambakkanku ini, gadis kecil" Hinata mengangguk. Sesuai janji, Hinata menghentikan tangisnya. Hanya menyisakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat disertai sesegukan.

"Bagus."

Tok tok tok

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Berikan gadis itu makan! Aku malas mendengar kalau ia pingsan lagi nantinya."

"CIH! Kenapa tak kau berikan sendiri, Seigetsu."

"Haha. Itu kan tugasmu, Gaara. Selamat memberi makan."

"Cih!" pemuda bernama Gaara itu secara kasar merebut nampan berisi makanan dari Seigetsu. Tak lupa dengan wajah sangarnya yang disertai berbagai guratan malas. Ia kembali menutup pintu tadi dengan kasar pula.

"Saatnya makan, Nona." Gaara sengaja menekankan kata nona dengan nada mengejek. Ia melepaskan ikatan pada gadis itu. memberi kesempatan untuk memakan apa yang tadi ia angsurkan.

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"KAU!"

".."

"Terserah! TERSERAH! aku tak peduli dengan semua yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padamu. AKU tak peduli! Kau MATIPUN atak ada urusannya denganku!"

"..." Hinata menatap kosong pada semangkuk bubur yang teronggok nista dihadapannya. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuknya memaksn makanan itu. Ia hanya ingin pulang!

"Jii-san, sampai kapan aku akan berada disini?" ujarnya lirih. Gaara menoleh. Mengamati wajah tertunduk gadis itu.

Tes

Tes

Air matanya jatuh. Lagi. Namun tak ada isakan maupun suara yang terdengar. Gaara yakin gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Sampai kapan Jii-san.."

"Kau tak mau memakan itu?"Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Kau mau keluar? Kita cari makanan lain untukmu."Hinata mendongak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya.

".."

"Ayo." Hinata masih tak bergeming. Sedang Gaara sudah melenggang terlebih dahulu. "Kau tahu, aku tipe orang yang cepat berubah pikiran." Hinata tahu ini aneh, tapi ia yakin pemuda itu tidaklah jahat. Jadi ia memilih mengikuti meski dengan angkah sedikit tertatih.

"Cepat sedikit!"

"I-iya."

"Kau mau kemana? Dan apa itu? kenapa kau mengajaknya keluar?"

"Dia tanggung jawabku. Terserah aku mau melakukan apa padanya." Seigetsu diam. Detik selanjutnya ia hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah.

"Ingat Gaara! Dia aset kita saat ini untuk memancing Sasuke. Awas ka-"

"Aku tahu, Baka." Hinata mengamati percakapan keduanya dengan setengah mendengarkan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar berbagai perdebatan yang ada. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Mata mengantuk nan sembab itu beralih mengamati sebuah taman kecil lewat jendela lebar yang berada tepat di samping pintu keluar. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat cerahnya langit.

.

.

DIA

.

.

"Teme! Santai jangan gegabah seperti ini! kau tahu? Aku bisa mati hanya karena harus meredam amarahmu. HEI!" Sasuke makin memepercepat laju mobilnya. Naruto harus sekuat tenaga mengeratkan pegangan pada seatbelt yang ada. Sasuke gila! Ya, Naruto yakin Sasuke sudah gila!

Sasuke membanting setirnya demi melakukan putaran secepat kilat hingga mobilnya terparkir manis di samping jalan khusus tempat parkir.

"Kita sampai, Dobe."

"..."

"Dobe?" Naruto segera menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah melepas seatbelt dan melompat turun. Ia tahu diri untuk tak mengotori mobil yang baru saja ia dan Sasuke beli itu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat! Aku tak mau orang itu kabur nanti."

.

.

.

DIA

.

.

"Arigatou." Gaara mengangguk sekali. Jujur ia merasa kasihan dengan raut sendu wajah gadis itu sejak awal. Pasti sedih sekali rasanya melihat mayat kedua orang tua yang mati mengenaskan di hadapan kita sendiri. Terlebih kini harus terjerat dalam kasus yang seharusnya tak melibatkan ia sama sekali di dalamnya. Hinata dan keluarganya adlaha korban. Itu yang pasti.

Hinata mulai menyuap sebuah dango ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil. Mengunyahnya pelan dan tenang, sedang Gaara asik dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip diantara jemari besarnya.

Taman siang itu cerah namun teriknya matahari tak sampai menyilaukan mata atau membakar kepala-kepala manusia berhiaskan mahkota rambut yang beraneka macam warna, ukuran maupun model. Gaara melirik gadis itu lagi. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya yang tipis.

'Manis'

"Jii-san. Kapan aku boleh pulang?" pertanyaan retoris. Gaara menghela napasnya pelan sambil menerawang jauh ke arah danau yang berada sekian meter dari kursi taman yang tenah ia dan Hinata duduki.

"Entahlah. Semakin cepat masalah ini berakhir, maka semakin cepat pula kau bisa pulang." Hinata mengangguk meski tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang barusaja pemuda tu katakan.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kita pulang sekarang." Hinata mengangguk lagi. Gaara cukup terhibur dengan sikap Hinata saat ini. Penurut dan tak banyak bicara.

Brukk

"Hinata!" Gaara membuang sembarangan puntung rokok yang tinggal setengah itu. segera ia menghampiri Hinata yang jatuh terduduk sambil meringis pada lututnya yang berdarah terkena aspal.

"Jii-san..." Gadis itu lemas. Ia tak lagi memilki tenaga untuk berjalan sekarang. Terlebih matahari yang makin meninggi. Tidak makan beberapa hari membuatnya kehilangan penopang.

"Naiklah.."

"Eh?"

"Tak perlu kuingatkan 'kan, Hinata? Aku cepat berubah pikiran." Hinata pasrah kala kedua lengan pucatnya dipandu untuk melingkari leher pemuda itu. Hinata menurut hingga tak sadar tubuhnya sudah terangkat keatas. Gaara menggendongnya dibelakang. Wangi tubuh pemuda itu memenuhi rongga pernapasan Hinata, hingga gadis itu memilih memjamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Biarlah seperti ini. Toh Hinata tak tah lagi harus bagaimana menyikapi masalah yang datang padanya saat ini.

'Sasuke-nii, kau dimana...'

.

.

TBC lagi..

Tak bosan saya mengucapkan terimaskih banyak yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic aneh ini. Arigatouuu. Saya tahu alur ini terkesan sangat cepat. Tapi sayapun dibuat bingung karenanya. Gomen. Ah iya, maaf lagi jika saja semua usaha saya mengecewakan.

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

"Tak perlu kuingatkan 'kan, Hinata? Aku cepat berubah pikiran." Hinata pasrah kala kedua lengan pucatnya dipandu untuk melingkari leher pemuda itu. Hinata menurut hingga tak sadar tubuhnya sudah terangkat keatas. Gaara menggendongnya dibelakang. Wangi tubuh pemuda itu memenuhi rongga pernapasan Hinata, hingga gadis itu memilih memjamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Biarlah seperti ini. Toh Hinata tak tah lagi harus bagaimana menyikapi masalah yang datang padanya saat ini.

'Sasuke-nii, kau dimana...'

.

.

.

.

DIA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. ****DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 4 UPPPP

Happy reading Minna!

"ARRGGGHHH!"

DAGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat sempurna. Telak mengenai pelipis pemuda yang kini tersungkur ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Ia meringis kesakitan. Beberapa kali memohon ampun dan minta maaf. Namun sayang, pria yang kini tengah diliputi amarah dan aura ketidaksabaran itu justru memberi tendangan keras tepat di ulu hati hingga darah menyembur keluar.

"Dasar, TIDAK BERGUNA!" ia menginjak kepala pemuda tadi yang kini jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Sepatu besar ditambah bobot tubuh yang dimilki pria itu seakan bisa menghancur leburkan kepalanya saat itu juga. "Sudah habis kesabaranku menunggu hasil mengenai keberadaan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. CIH!"

"Maaf, Bos... keberadaan pemuda itu menyulitkan. Ia berada dimana-mana. Semua data yag terkumpul menunjukkan ia berada di beberapa titik wilayah Jepang, tapi saat di telusuri data itu palsu. Pasti ada yang melindunginya. Pasti ada seorang hacker untuk mengacaukan misi ini." Ujar salah seorang rekan dari pemuda yang kini masih dalam kukungan pria itu.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Kami akan secepat mungkin melacak keberadaan hacker ini. kami mohon, beri kami waktu lagi, Bos."

"Satu minggu .Dan kuminta hasil yang paling memuaskan. Kalau sampai kau tak mendapatkan apapun? Akan kupenggal kepalamu."

"Ba-baik Bos." Pria itu pergi setelah dengan kasarnya melepaskan injakkannnya pada kepala pemuda itu. kelima manusia yang berada dalam ruangan itu menghela napas lega.

"Idate-san! Anda tak apa?"

"Hn. Terima kasih, Matsuri." Gadis itu mengangguk

"Jadi ketua, kita-"

"Jangan dulu. Biarlah kita melacak hacker ini terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

DIA

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Teme?" Sasuke mengangguk pasti sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Bibiku mesum! Sama seperti pamanku! Berhati-hatilah."

"Apa maksudmu, baka? Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhati-hati? HEY! Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet. Rasanya perutku masih mual!" Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ia biarkan sahabatnya itu dengan setengah berlari menuju arah toilet sedang dirinya memantapkan diri untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu.

Bar itu nampak sepi. Maklum, hari belum larut. Jadi- bukan dunia malam kalau datang pukul 6 sore begini bukan?.

"Wah, anda datang terlalu awal tuan. Belum ada para gadis yang datang kemari." Pemuda berprofesi sebagai bar tender itu terkekeh pelan sambil menyodorkan segelas wine dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah.

"Dimana bosmu?"

Hening

Kekehan pria itu tak terdengar lagi. Ia menolehkan kepala bersurai piranngnya ke arah Sasuke. Matanya memicing curiga.

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa dia tidak disini?"

"Kutanya, siapa ka-"

"Ada apa ini, Darui?"

"Ini, ada yang mencarimu Bos." Awalnya Sasuke enggan menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang menyanggah omongan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Terlalu malas. Namun mendengar kata 'BOS', dengan cepat ia mengarahkan manik hitamnya.

Dia disana. Seorang wanita yang kata Naruto berumur 55 tahun namun memiliki fisik berusia 20-an. Sasuke ragu. Apa benar ini orangnya? Namun semua ciri yang sahabatnya sebutkan mengarah padanya. Semuanya. Mulai dari rambutnya yang pirang. Mata coklat keemasan. Wajah cantik nan sangar. Dan- ehhhem payudara yang besar.

"Hey, bocah tampan? Kau mencariku?"

Sasuke diam saja. Ia masih belum percaya perempuan dihadapannya kini berusia 55 tahun.

"Hey?"

"Ya. Aku mencari Tsunade senju."

"Itu aku." Ujarnya ringan sambil mendudukkan diri tepat disamping kursi tinggi yang Sasuke tempati. Wanita cantik itu memajukan tubuh seksinya seolah menggoda Sasuke untuk segera merayapi keindahan itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Tak ada tanggapan, pelan Tsunade menarik telapak tangan Sasuke sambil meremasnya pelan.

"Ayolah sayang, aku tahu kau menginginkannya bukan?"

"Aku kesini untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan."

"Huh?" Tsunade menghentikan remasannya. Entahlah, ia merasa pemuda itu bukan berasal dari Kolombia. Bahasa spanyol yang ia ucapkan agak terbata dan kurang jelas."Katakan sejujurnya sayang, darimana asalmu?"

"Jepang."

"Wah, kampung halaman suamiku rupanya. Aku lumayan bisa berbahasa jepang. Dari dia tentunya." Tsunade terkekeh pelan. Detik selanjutnya ia menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kini dengan bahasa jepang yang ternyata bukan sekedar lumayan! Ini namanya fasih!

"jadi, apa tujuanmu datang kemari. Dan apa pertanyaanmu itu, sayang? Aku- penasaran..." Sasuke membiarkan wanita itu meraba-raba tubuhnya. Ia harus kuat demi mendapatkan informasi yang ia mau. Sesekali Tsunade meniup-niup daun telinga Sasuke kala ia mengurai untaian kata dari bibir pinknya yang tipis.

"Dimana suamimu?"

"Huh?"

"Jiraya. Dimana dia?"

"Apa kau memiliki urusan dengan si uban itu? sayang sekali, ia sedang tak ada di kolombia saat ini. Berhubung dia tidak ada, bagaimana kalau one night stand denganku sebagai ganti-"

"Bibi!"

"Heh? NARUTO?!"

.

.

.

.

"Pamanmu itu sedang mengalami krisis, Naruto! Pabrik ekstasinya terancam mengalami kebangkrutan. Ah, jadi kalian berdua yang disebut-sebut Blorange itu ya? Si uban itu pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia mendapat pinjaman uang dari Blorange. Aah, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja meskipun tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksudnya." Tsunade meneguk minuman beralkohol yang sudah ia tuang untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Sasuke seolah akan menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"Bibi, jadi paman ada dimana sekarang!?"

"Ia sedang tak berada di Kolombia, bocah. Ia hanya mengatakan padaku ingin menghirup udara segar di negara lain. Huh! Menyebalkan! Tapi aku tahu yang ia maksud menghirup udara segar adalah meminjam uang dari salah satu rekannya yang lain."

"Tapi bi... aku- maksud aku, kami- memiliki perjanjian dengan paman untuk melakukan transaksi barang dalam skala besar. Kami membutuhkan barang itu segera, bi."

"Pfffftttt HAAHAHAHA. Itu salahmu, Baka!" Wanita itu terus saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mendadak geli mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan.

"Bibi! Lalu aku harus ap-"

"Katakan sejujurnya, Tsunade-san. Dimana Jiraya?" wanita itu terdiam. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Ia kembali memnjakan matanya dengan menatap penuh damba ke arah Sasuke

"Selain tampan, ternyata kau juga sulit ditipu ya sayang... aku makin gemas padamu." Sasuke berkilah kala jemari lentik wanita itu meraba pipi tirusnya sambil membelai penuh gairah.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu asal kau mau one night stand denganku, sayang. Aku yakin meski masih bocah pasti kau lihai dalam hal itu bukan? _Give me that thing_, _honey..."_

.

.

.

Rambut merah batanya bergerak pelan. Langkah tegapnya membawa pria itu memasuki ruangan yang berada jauh dari ruangan lain. Terpencil dan tergelap. Mata jadenya menyorot amarah yang membara. Kepalan tangannya menguat. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

BRAK

Pintu itu terbanting dengan kasarnya. Pria yang tengah memandang kearah jendela kaca tembus pandang besar dihadapannya itu menoleh demi mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang dengan cara seenak jidatnya seperti itu.

Seulas senyum terpatri setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Bisa 'kan kau ketuk dulu pintu bosmu, Gaara?"

"Katakan apa maksud Seigetsu, membuat gadis Hyuga itu menjadi seorang pembunuh!? Apa maksudmu?" Pria itu mempernyaman posisi duduknya pada kursi tebal pribadi yang ia miliki. Menghela napas pelan sambil memandang lurus kearah bawahan atau bisa dikatakan kaki tangannya. Sabaku Gaara.

"Kau tahu? Pihak Inggris telah memutus kerja samanya dengan kita, Gaara. Kemarin aku mendapatkan kabarnya. Kita harus menanggung pengembalian uang beserta bunganya. Jumlah tak terkira yang pernah aku keluarkan." jemari itu tertaut di atas meja kerjanya. Menunggu respon dari pemuda bertato Ai itu. namun sayang, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak tertarik pada bagian tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Mengenai gadis itu. kurasa ia bisa menjadi pembunuh bayaran sepertimu. Ajari dia!. Aku ingin ia membayar hutang saudara Uchiha-nya itu padaku."

"CIH! Licik!"

"Hey, kau seperti baru mengenalku saja, Sabaku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak."

"Sayangnya tak ada pilihan itu, baik untukmu, maupun untuk gadis itu." Ingin sekali Gaara meninju wajah pria itu sekarang juga. Namun ia sadar diri. Belum saatnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tak bisa menjamin ia bisa menjadi alat seperti yang kau harapkan."

"OH! Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Gaara. Aku yakin."

Sebuah senyum misterius tersungging diwajahnya yang dipenuhi berbagai tindikkan. Lama ia menunggu kira-kira apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Gaara. Entahlah, ia selalu senang menerka-nerka pikiran pemuda itu. Karena selalu diluar perkiraannya. Meleset. Sulit dibaca.

"Ada lagi?"

"Aku permisi."

"Silahkan. Mulailah untuk mengenalkannya pada benda tajam, Gaara. Kenalkan pada bocah itu betapa dinginnya dunia ini."

.

.

.

DIA

.

.

.

_"__Sayang, ini Sasuke Uchiha. Dia anggota baru di rumah ini. Ayo beri salam, sayang." Hinata kecil beringsut memeluk kaki ibunya sambil mengintip mau-malu kearah Sasuke. Mata bulannya menyorot keingintahuan namun tertutup kabut malu._

_"__H-halo Sa-Sasuke-nii.."Ujarnya lirih. Suara khas anak-anaknya menarik perhatian sasuke untuk lebih mengetahui wajah jelas anak itu. _

_"__Nah, Sasuke. Dia adikmu sekarang, Hyuga Hinata. Wahhh kalian serasi sekali. Hihihi. "_

_"__Bibi aku-"_

_"__Ah... mulai sekarang panggil Kaa-san. Ya? Jangan bibi lagi..." Sasuke diam. Hatinya seoalh berontak. Hanya adasatu wanita saja di dunia ini yang akan ia panggil ibu. Dan itu ibunya. Mikoto Uchiha. Tak ada yang lain. "Eh? Umm- tak apa kalau kau belum bisa menyebut bibimu ini begitu. Tapi aku menantikannya suatu saat nanti..._

.

.

"Kaa-san..."

.

.

_"__Maaf harus memanggil anda kemari Hiashi-san."_

_"__Tak apa. Ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari?_

_"__Soal anakmu. Sasuke Uchiha. Ia murid yang cerdas bahkan bisa dikatakan jenius. Tapi sudah tercatat ia 30 tanda dengan keterangan alpha di daftar absen yang ada. Bolehkah saya mengetahui apa penyebabnya? Masalahnya, ya, kau tentu tahu. Secerdas-cerdasnya seorang murid, kami tetap harus bersikap adil karena kami memiliki peraturan disini. Ia terancam akan di DO. Beberapa kali kami sudah mengadakan rapat mengenai hal ini. tentu pihak sekolah merasa berat pula untuk melepas murid sepintar Sasuke. Namun kembali lagi, kami memiliki peraturan yang harus ditegakkan."_

_"__..."_

_"__Hiashi-san?"_

_"__Begitu.. akan coba aku tanyakan langsung pada anak itu nanti. Saya permisi Jirobo-san.."_

_"__Ah, ya." Jirobo mengantar Hiashi hingga pintu keluar ruangan pribadinya. _

_PLAKKK_

_"__Katakan, kemana kau selama ini, Sasuke!"_

_"__..."_

_"__Seingatku, tak pernah sekalipun kulihat kau tak berangkat sekolah setiap harinya. Jadi kemana 30 hari itu!?"_

_"__..."_

_"__Jawab AK-"_

_Telapak tangan yang siap untuk melayangkan pukulan untuk kesekian kalinya itu mengambang di udara. Ia menunduk. Hinata disana. Memeluk kaki pria itu seolah menahannya. _

_"__Minggir, Hinata!"_

_"__Pu-pukul, Hinata juga, Otou-san... Kasihan Sasuke-nii, Sa-Sasuke-nii kesakitan... p-pukul Hinata, Tou-san..." Hiashi menghela napas kasar. Ia melepas pelukan Hinata di kakinya dengan agak kasar lalu pergi dari sana._

_._

_._

"Otou-san..."

"Hinata..."

.

.

_"__Aku akan mempercepat masalah ini untuk diakhiri. Tugasmu hanya menunggu kepulanganku saja, Hinata. Berjanjilah.."_

_"__Hi-Hinata berjanji. A-akan menunggu kepulangan Sasuke-nii" Sasuke mengulas senyum hangatnya kembali._

.

.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata..."

"HINATA!"

"Hah hah hah..." Sasuke meremas pertengahan dadanya kuat-kuat. Ngilu. Ia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Hinata. Adik sepupunya itu. ia merindukannya. Sangat rindu.

"Enghh... sayang? Kenapa?" Sasuke melirik wanita disampingnya. Tsunade. Sasuke mengernyit. Apa ia ketiduran?

"Dimana ini?"

"Pfffttt hahaha. Tentu kamar kita, sayang."

Hening

".." Kamar darimana! Jelas-jelas mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil.

"Kau ketiduran, Teme. Kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kemungkinan pamanku berada. Sekitar satu kilometer lagi kita sampai." Tsunade kembali terkekeh. Dengan liar ia meraba-raba dada bidang Sasuke , terus turun hingga sebuah tepisan telak mengenai telapak tangan halusnya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Tsunade-san."

"Hihihi. Kau tak tahu 'kan apa saja yang telah aku lakukan pada tubuh atletismu itu saat kau tidur, tampan? Huh! 'dia' besar!" ujarnya sambil mengerling nakal.

"..."

"Bfffttt Huahahaha! Bercanda, Bocah. Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu. Meskipun yah, aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi- kau terus saja mengigau. Siapa itu Hinata? Aku yakin ia seorang gadis."

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu, Tsunade-san."

"Bfftt Hahaha. Bocah... bocah..." Tsunade menggeleng pelan sambil kembali terkekeh geli. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda berondong. Satu kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Tapi sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa dimatanya, Jiraya adalah sosok yang tak kan tergantikan.

.

.

.

DIA

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu bercat hitam itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sosok Gaara yang menyorot malas. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan seluas 20 x 15 meter itu. menemukan Hinata yang terlelap dalam tidurnya di atas sofa usang yang biasanya ditempati pemuda itu. kini tak ada lagi tali tambang yang mengikat gadis kecil itu di atas kursi. Ia dibebaskan. Berjalan-jalan namun masih dalam lingkup ruangan itu saja.

Maniknya mengalihkan pandangan kearah nampan yang kini berisi nasi dan segala lauk pauk dalam keadaan seperempatnya saja. Gaara menghela napas lelah sambil melangkah pelan kearah gadis itu.

Lama ia mengamati wajah tidur Hinata. Damai dan tenang. Sangat tenang. Napasnya naik turun dengan teratur. Rambut indigonya tergerai bebas. Agak bergerak terkena hembusan angin leawat ventilasi. Hanya ventilasi. Tidak dilengkapi dengan jendelanya. Bibir mungilnya agak terbuka seolah mengundang siapapun untuk mencicipi rasanya. Begitupun dengan Gaara. Lama ia menatap bagian itu.

Sebuah niatan terlintas dipikirannya.

Pria itu mendekatkan miliknya dengan milik Hinata. Merasakan hembusan napas gadis itu menerpa wajahnya. Tinggal dua senti!

"Cih!" Gaara menarik kembali kepalanya kesemula. Belum beranjak dari posisinya yang menduduki tempat kosong di samping tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Akan kubuat kau mengerti kejamnya dunia, Hinata. Akan kupastikan hal itu."

.

.

.

.

TEBECE.

Lagi.

Gomenasai...

Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

DIA

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. ****DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5 UPPPPP

Crashhh

Hinata membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah omong kosong belaka ataupun reka adegan seperti film yang sempat ia tonton dulu bersama Sasuke. Ini nyata dan sangat menakutkan. Mengerikan sekaligus membuat siapapun merinding dibuatnya.

Hinata menunduk gemetar sambil menggigiti jemari mungilnya. Rasa takut itu makin menjadi, menjalari seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

"Kaa-san... Hinata takut." Hinata menutup kedua telinga dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat mendengar teriakan penuh kesakitan dari ruangan yang ia hindari saat ini.

Tap tap tap

"..." Hinata merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding.

"Hinata?"

"Ji-ji-san?" Hinata membuka matanya cepat, mendengar namanya disebut. Ia kenal suara itu. Sangat.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak menontonnya tadi."

"E-eto.."

"CK, merepotkan! Sudah bilang. Kau harusnya belajar! Lalu- dimana pistol-"

"JI-SAANNNN!"

DOORR!

Pelatuk yang sebelumnya sudah Hinata tarik langsung ia lesatkan pada pemuda yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Gaara. Hendak menghunuskan sebuah pedang berukuran sedang kearah pemuda itu, kira-kira berjarak hanya sekian meter darinya.

Gaara membulatkan mata jadenya. Membelalak lebar.

Tepat sasaran...

Sebuah seringai tersungging. 3 bulan mengajari gadis kecil ini soal memegang pistol ternyata mampu membawa hasil yang cukup- ah, tidak! Lumayan memuaskan batinnya. Gaara kini sadar, Hinata bisa diajari. Awalnya bahkan ia telah menyerah. Kesal karena Hinata terus saja gemetar ketakutan hanya untuk menembakkan sebuah benda mati. Hanya-benda-mati.

Brukk

Tubuh yang kini bersimpah darah itu ambruk ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Darah segar mulai menggenangi tubuhnya. Keluar tepat dari jantung. Peluru tadi rupanya mampu menembus keluar tubuh pemuda itu. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti, peluru itu telah mendarat sekitar 10 meter jauhnya setelah berhasil menembus jantung sang korban.

"Kerja bagus!" Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata ringan sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Namun apa yang Hinata lakukan?

SYOK

Mata pucatnya melebar dibarengi tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh ke lantai dingin.

TRAK

Pistol itu terlepas begitu saja. Hinata menatap nanar pada kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetar luar biasa. Menangis. Isak tanginya menggaung dalam lorong gedung tak terpakai itu. Memenuhi kesunyian yang sungguh jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Gaara diam. Jujur, dulu iapun merasakan hal yang sama meski tak sampai meneteskan airmata seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"Sudahlah."

"J-Jii-san..."

"Misi kita selesai. Waktunya pulang." Ujarnya dingin. Langkahnya mendahului Hinata. Terhenti menyadari Hinata masih bergeming ditempatnya. Pada posisinya yang sama. Tanpa berupaya untuk bergerak siinchipun .

"Mau kutinggal?"

Hinata masih menangis. Geram, Gaara berbalik mendekati gadis itu. tanpa ampun menarik helaian halus nan panjang dari surai indigo Hinata keatas. Menunduk sambil mendekatkan bibirnya tepat disalah satu sisi telinga gadis itu.

"Kubilang, pu-lang."

Hinata meringis kesakitan, tubuh gemetarnya berupaya menegak meski rasanya lemas luar biasa. Gaara tersenyum senang.

"Bagus." Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Kini membiarkan gerak tubuhnya itu melambat. Menunggu Hinata menyejarkan langkah. Koper berisi puluhan batang emas sudah terjinjing manis dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

Misi merampok emas yang dirampok dari salah satu perompak...

Sukses.

Kelima mayat itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah masing-masing yang bercampur dan tergenang menjadi satu. Kental dan berbau anyir.

Sebegitu tidak berhargakah nyawa manusia?

.

.

.

DIA

.

.

Pria itu duduk dengan santainya sambil mengamati ketiga manusia dihadapannya satu persatu. Matanya membulat kala ia sadar satu hal yang amat penting dan dengan bodohnya justru terlewat begitu saja.

"Istriku? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Dua bocah ini mencarimu, baka!"

"Siapa mereka! Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali." Sasuke geram sambil mengepal kuat, sedang Naruto harus mati-matian tidak menyerang pamannya itu sekarang juga.

"Paman! Aku keponakanmu!"

"Heh? Memang aku punya keponakan dengnan tampang bodoh sepertimu, bocah?"

"APA? Aku Naruto!" Naruto kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali membuat pria berstatus paman itu terkuliti habis. Meninggalkan kerangkanya saja. Sadis.

"Hn. Aku tak pernah berurusan dengan bocah."

"CIH!" Sasuke sudah tak mampu lagi menahan decihannya. Ia kesal. Ia benci disebut bocah. Dasar! Tidak istri atau suami, semua sama saja. "Berikan pesanan kami 8 bulan yang lalu."

Hening.

"Bfffttttthhhh! Huahahahahaha." sebuah tawa menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Kedua pengawal yang berdiri disamping kiri dan kanan pria itu bahkan nampak menutup mulutnya bersamaan. Menahan tawa. Sedang Naruto dan Tsunade harus bersusuah payah agar tidak kabur.

Aura Sasuke menyeramkan...

"Hey, bocah. Maksudmu apa? Hm? Aku tak pernah mendapat permintaan apapun. Apa tadi? 8 bulan yang lalu? Ha! Yang benar saja! Huahaha-"

GEBRAKK!

Meja yang menjadi pemisah antara kedua kelompok manusia itu bergetar hebat. Terbukti sudah, kayu mahoni memang kuat. Jelas sekali Sasuke sedang tidak ingin main-main. Ia heran, kenapa pria dihadapannya ini begitu menyebalkan! Pantas saja sahabat karibnya memiliki sikap yang kurang lebih sama persis.

Apa hubungannya!

"Teme..."

'Bocah ini boleh juga...' Tsunade bersidekap. Menunggu reaksi suaminya. Kedua pengawal itu nampak bergerak. Niat awal untuk membawa keluar Sasuke karena dianggap pengganggu sekaligus ancaman sirna kala Jiraya menaikkan sebelah tangan kirinya. Menghentikan.

"Baiklah. Beri aku 4 bulan untuk memproduksinya." Naruto dan Sasuke tahu, memproduksi memang membutuhkan waktu, terlebih dalam skala besar. Jadi, mereka mengangguk setuju. Meski dalam hati Sasuke belum lega sepenuhnya.

Hinatanya. Bagaimana keadaan gadis kecilnya itu sekarang...

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Gaara menoleh kesamping. Pintu shouji yang terbuka menampilkan sosok Hinata yang duduk menyendiri memandangi langit malam yang sepenuhnya gelap. Ternyata kelap-kelip kesukaan Hinata tak muncul malam ini. Entah dorongan dari mana pemuda itu memilih mendekat. Niatan awal untuk mencari Seigetsu ia lupakan sama sekali.

Hinata mendongak. Pemuda sekaligus orang yang paling dekat dengannya itu duduk tepat disamping tubuh mungil Hinata. Ikut menikmati suasana malam yang sunyi. Sangat sunyi. Teras kayu dan gemericik air pancuran kecil menjadi latar. Gadis itu tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya memandang lurus. Jelas ia tidak mempokuskan matanya itu pada apapun. Seolah jiwanya kosong.

Ia merindukan Sasuke. Merindukan keluarganya...

Sangat...

Bukan berlaku tidak sopan, hanya saja- Hinata tak begitu yakin untuk memberi sapaan terlebih dahulu dalam bentuk apapun itu pada Gaara akibat kejadian kemarin malam.

Ia meyakini bahwa memilih diam adalah solusi terbaik.

Gaara melirik gadis itu.

Lama.

"Jii-san... Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang apa..."

Gaara terhenyak menengar penuturan Hinata. Seolah ada nyeri yang ikut menyertai luka yang tengah gadis itu alami saat ini.

"Hinata..."

GREB

Hangat. Hinata membiarkan Gaara menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan semakin rapat. Hingga tak ada lagi celah sekecil apapun. Rapat dan menempel kuat. Cukup lama bagi Hinata memutuskan untuk membalas atau membiarkan saja pelukan Gaara menjadi pelukan sepihak. Namun apa daya, ia telah memilih pilihan yang pertama. Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk tubuh Gaara secara keseluruhan. Meski sulit, akhirnya ia berhasil melingkari pria itu sepenuhnya.

'Terasa seperti Sasuke-nii'

Tangisnya pecah. Tak lagi mampu ia tahan rasanya. Semua rasa rindu merayapi hati dan pikirannya. Ia rindu. Sangat. Terlebih kehadiran Sasuke pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Gaara melepas pelukannya kala menit demi menit berlalu. pelan ia menyeka air mata Hinata dengan ibu jari besarnya dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu pelan.

"Maaf." Hinata menganga. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali artian kata maaf itu, namun selanjutnya ia sadar kala pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih beberapa helai rambut Hinata. Mengecupnya pelan dan dalam hening yang terasa begitu-

manis...

Apa Gaara merasa bersalah telah dengan begitu seringnya menjambak rambut Hinata?

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Hinata yang salah,Jii-san..." lagi kini Gaara dibuat terkesima. Senyum tulus gadis itu membuat gelenyar aneh yang selama beberapa waktu ini ia rasakan makin menjadi. Lama ia mengamati wajah polos Hinata yang sungguh menggemaskan. Keseluruhan garis wajah Hinata menggodanya. Terlebih bibir peachnya yang merekah dengan begitu indahnya. Seolah mengundang siapapun untuk segera mencicipinya.

Gaara memajukan wajahnya. Meraup bibir Hinata lembut. Sangat lembut. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menggumamkan kata maaf dalam hembusan dan sela-sela ciumannya yang makin intens disetiap detiknya. Hinata tak melawan. Ia merasa, ini perintah. Toh! Tak ada rasa sakit didalamnya..

"Enh.. J-Jii-san..." Gelora kelaki-lakiannya memuncak. Dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh Hinata, menyanggahnya sebelum ia dorong ke lantai kayu. Tanpa melepas pagutan yang kini mulai beringas. Kecupan Gaara turun kearea leher. Memberikan tak hanya satu buah tanda merah disana. Membuat Hinata mengerang berkali-kali.

"EHHEM!" Gaara menoleh kesamping. Masih dalam posisi menindih Hinata. Ia kenal suara itu. Seigetsu. "Aku menunggumu, baka! Bos bilang, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku. Huh! Rupanya... tapi- lanjutkan sajalah, kalau boleh- aku ingin berga-"

"Kita pergi." Gaara beringsut bangun. Sedang Hinata mendudukkan dirinya. Melangkahkan kaki, pemuda itu melewati Seigetsu yang berdiri menyender pada pintu Shouji. Mau tidak mau Seigetsu ikut mengekori Gaara dibelakang dengan mengedipkan salah satu matanya kearah Hinata sebelum itu. Sukses membuat gadis itu menunduk dalam.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti. Seigetsu ikut berhenti.

"Hinata. Tempat latihan. Jangan lupa." Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia dengan pelan pula merapikan kaus yang sempat dilebarkan Gaara.

.

.

.

Kolombia, 4 bulan setelahnya..

Sasuke menghirup salah satu benda haram itu dengan nikmatnya. Membiarkan seluruh kegundahan mengenai apa-kapan-bagaimana-dimana-siapa-mengapa- semuanya. Hinata. Ia merindukan gadisnya. Perlahan memorinya terantuk masa lalu.

_"__Sasuke-nii? Sedang apa? Apa itu?"_

_"__Eh? Hinata.. ini- um... Obat." Jawabnya agak gelagapan sambil menyembunyikan benda itu ke sakunya. Kembali ketempatnya seperti sedia kala._

_"__o-obat? Sa-Sasuke-nii sakit kah?" Nampak gadis kecil itu mulai dilanda kepanikan. Berlari cepat kearah kakak sepupunya itu yang tengah duduk rileks dipojok ruangan kamarnya yang agak gelap. _

_"__Tidak, Hime. Hanya semacam obat penenang." Hinata mengangguk meski tak mengerti. Ia dengan kepolosannya memilih duduk disamping Sasuke. Menempatkan posisinya menghadap pemuda itu. Mengamatinya lama tanpa ragu._

_"__Sasuke-nii benar tidak sakit?" Sasuke tersenyum pahit sambil menggeleng pelan. Mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Ia sangat menyayangi adik angkatnya itu. sangat. Betapa ia selalu mendapat perhatian gadis itu sepenuhnya. Segala kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapat dari keluarga aslinya._

"Hinata..."

Cklek

"Hoi Sasuke, kau dima- wah, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu menghirup benda itu lagi, teme."

"Hn."

"Besok kita ke tempat pamanku lagi. Sudah masuk 4 bulan sejak kita meminta pesanan itu." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa. Menghiraukan Sasuke yang duduk sambil menyender diatas lantai sana."Barangnya sudah siap."

"Hn, Lusa kita kembali ke Jepang. Mengambil Hinataku."

Hening.

"Teme... pihak inggris memutuskan kerja samanya dengan kesepuluh pria itu. aku mendapat infonya dari Sakura." Naruto menelak ludahnya sekuat tenaga. Sedang Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk dari kata-kata kawannya itu. Jangan bilang kalau-

"Mereka memang akan menerima barang itu, tapi-Hinata. Akan sulit baginya kembali ke- sisimu. Mereka menolak mengembalikan Hinata dengan apapun itu. Mereka bilang- itu sebagai imbalan atas apa yang telah- terjadi."

Hening. Lagi.

"Kau- sedang bercanda 'kan?"

Hening.

.

.

.

.

TRAK

TRAK

TRAK

Peluh gadis itu deras mengaliri dahi dan leher. Hinata memakai hakama hitam, sama persis dengan yang kini Gaara kenakan. Hanya saja _size_ nya berbeda. Ada lambang berbentuk 2 segitiga merah yang disatukan dengan arah yang berbalik. Atas dan bawah. Membentuk bintang. Dan sebuah bulatan abu-abu ditengahnya.

Terjahit dibagian kiri hakama itu.

Gaara membiarkan Hinata maju dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan pedang buatan yang terbuat dari kayu. Hanya menangkis tanpa memberi serangan balik. Tubuhnya makin mundur. Mundur dan semakin mundur. Gaara menangkap sesuatu. Amarah.

Hinata seolah sedang mengeluarkan emosinya pagi ini.

'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hinata? Aku ingin tahu.' Gaara harus tahu. Maka dengan gerakan cepat, posisi berbalik. Gaara menyerang Hinata dengan mudahnya. Hingga gadis itu kualahan dibuatnya.

"J-jii-san?

Hinata bingung. Panik karena Gaara terus saja menyerangnya. Tak memberi jeda sama sekali untuk Hinata bernafas.

Trak

Pedang kayu milik Hinata jatuh. Namun disayangkan Gaara masih memajukan tubuhnya. Menerjang Hinata hingga gadis itu terpojok dan tersudut pada dinding.

Trak.

Pedang Gaara sengaja dijatuhkan dibarengi dengan melesatnya tubuh jangkung itu merengkuh tubuh Hinata mengangkatnya keatas. Hinata terpojok. Dinding dan tubuh Gaara menghimpitnya, terlebih pemuda itu dengan cepat memagut apa yang dirasakannya semalam. Demi apapun, ia menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Hinata kualahan, lumatan bibir Gaara seakan-akan menyedot segala tenaga yang ia punya . Lemas. Mau turunpun ia tak bisa. Pemuda itu menyeringa,i dengan sigap ia melingkarkan kaki mungil Hinata pada punggungnya. Menggendong gadis itu di depan. Terpaksa Hinata melingkarkan langannya pada leher pemuda itu

"Ji-Jii-san.. enh...ahh.."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Hm?" Apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Gadis itu merasa tak ada yang sedang ia pikirkan selain Uchiha Sasuke.

"K-kenapa Jii-san?"

Cuph

Gaara mengecup singkat bibir Hinata lalu menurunkan gadis itu kembali ke lantai kayu.

"Kita dapat misi. Bersiaplah. Jangan menangis atau kupotong lehermu."

Hinata tak mengangguk ataupun mengiyakan dengan jawaban. Hanya mengamati derap langkah Gaara yang menjauh. Membuka pintu Shouji dan keluar dari Dojo. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

DIA

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf, disini banyak banget scence GaaHina nya. Hehehe. Mungkin scence SasuHinanya akan sedikit memakan waktu.

Jadi- maaf tak bisa menepati jawabanku pada salah satu ripiu. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf...

Ah, iya. Tak lupa saya berterima kasih pada semua reader akan jejak yang telah kalian tinggalkan untuk fic abal ini.

Sekian... terima kasih...


End file.
